1025
Roger cruelly compares Maggie to Angelique, whose voice taunts her. Synopsis Teaser : Parallel Time on the great estate of Collinwood, as Maggie fights for Quentin's love, not even knowing who the enemy is. For Angelique, Quentin's first wife, has returned from the dead, and assumed the identity of the sister she murdered. And this night there has been the annual costume ball at the mansion, but Quentin has not been at the party. He ran from the house when Maggie appeared, wearing the same dress Angelique wore before she died. And now, later, the party is over. Maggie is depressed by Quentin's absence. Roger pointedly reminisces about how joyful last year's costume ball had been in Angelique's presence compared to this year's ball. This one was dismal and all the guests' laughter forced. Maggie gets up without saying a word and leaves the room. Act I Maggie returns to the master bedroom and ponders what to do next. She begins to take off her dress but there is a knock on the door. Alexis enters and apologizes on Hoffman's behalf for "not knowing" Maggie would put on Angelique's dress. Maggie believes she is in earnest, but ultimately the conversation serves only to increase the mystique of Angelique who (as Alexis) muses that Quentin is probably down at the beach "staring at the waves." This surprises Maggie, because he wrote the exact same thing in a love letter to Angelique. Later that night, Hoffman and Angelique celebrate having ruined the party at Maggie and Quentin's expense. Hoffman admits she almost feels sorry for Maggie. As the two continue talking, they hear footsteps in the hallway and realize that someone has entered the East Wing. Roger has entered Angelique's room and speaks to the portrait. He confesses that he felt Maggie wearing Angelique's dress was a sign of her presence. Roger turns around and sees Alexis watching him. Act II The two begin discussing what happened at the party earlier in the evening. Roger knows Quentin will eventually return, but feels that if Angelique was still the Mistress of Collinwood, he would have never left. Meanwhile, Maggie is in the drawing room, still wondering where Quentin is. She hears someone entering the room and hopes it is Quentin, but it's just Roger, who continues to taunt Maggie about how she "barely knows Quentin." Maggie holds back her tears and quietly leaves the room. Angelique and Hoffman discuss what to do next. Hoffman is skeptical of her next idea, but Angelique forces her to do whatever she says. She picks up the phone and calls Maggie's room. Maggie answers and only hears Angelique's laughter. Act III Thinking that Alexis is playing a cruel prank, Maggie rushes to her room, but finds her sleeping, offering Alexis another chance to prove her innocence. Dismayed, Maggie goes back to her room to wait for Quentin alone. That night, Roger sneaks up on Hoffman. He is sure of Angelique's presence in the house and demands proof. Hoffman manages to evade his questions. As Maggie is preparing for bed, she hears ghostly music, which draws her to the East Wing, where the piano plays of its own volition. Then, the portrait of Angelique speaks, saying that Quentin doesn't love her anymore, and therefore she has nothing left to live for, and that she is no longer wanted at Collinwood. The doors close behind her, and the window opens. Angelique's portrait compels her to jump to her death. Memorable quotes : Roger: No one can take Angelique's place. You know that . . . no one. ---- : Roger: I don't like secrets . . . unless I'm included in them. ---- : Maggie: You're drunk. : Roger: Well, I'm usually a little more perceptive when I am. Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins (PT) * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman (PT) * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Maggie's room at Collinwood. * The Smith Brothers portrait hangs over the mantel in Alexis' room. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Maggie: Why doesn't he come back? * TIMELINE: Day 385 begins, and will end in 1028. 12am: Hoffman and Roger in the drawing room. * GHOSTWATCH: The piano in Angelique's suite plays by itself. (Not sure whether this is a ghost phenomenon or (more likely) a spell cast by Angelique.) Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone appears when Roger is talking to Angelique and stands up. * In Act I when Maggie is in her room and looking at the picture of Quentin on the bedside table, a couple of mechanical noises are heard from the production area, followed by the voice of a crew member. * In Angelique's room, as Roger talks to the portrait of Angelique the movement of a crew member is seen in the reflection of the window glass. * For Angelique to be able to call Maggie from within the house, there would have to be separate telephone lines to the different phones. * In her room, just before Maggie goes into an internal monologue to wonder about the meaning of the mysterious phone call she has just received, a loud bumping sound can be heard and the camera angle gives a slight shudder, as though the camera has just bumped into something. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1025 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1025 - Rebecca to the Rescue Gallery ( }}) 1025e.jpg|Quentin's Photo 1025n.jpg|Partners in Crime 1025zr.jpg|Angelique Speaks Category:Dark Shadows episodes